


marvel at you marveling me

by allhailqueenmacaron



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, but it's definitely sexy times, everything is super implied and fluffy, hyungwon and his pale ass thighs i swear, i dunno, inspired by their rehearsal of from zero, ok last post until exams are over, should this be explicit?, super soft everything is soft, this isn't juicy pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailqueenmacaron/pseuds/allhailqueenmacaron
Summary: A short piece on how Hyungwon and Hoseok share intimate moments together.





	marvel at you marveling me

**Author's Note:**

> Soft and sweet sexy times. Descriptive but still a bunch of romantic softness. Literally everything is implied and never explicitly said (save for one or two lines). I imagine that this is actually how they spend their sexy time together. Sigh

White, shimmering moonlight flooded the room, casting a silver glow over everything within its reach. Sheer curtains fluttered gently with the cool, midnight breeze filtering in where the window was propped open slightly. The night was silent save for the hushed whispers and labored breaths coming from the vanity across from the window.

There stood two people, pressed as close as two people could ever physically be. Limbs tangled together, lips searching for another pair to worship, hands stroking and teasing in the most sensitive of places. The one standing shifted his weight, reveling in the way they shifted together, heat simmering low in their bellies. The other was perched precariously on the edge of the vanity as his slender legs tightened their embrace. A breathless plea sounded from between their lips and the vanity began bumping rhythmically against the wall behind it as they quickened their pace.

"Tell me you love me, Hoseok," he spoke softly, feeling the vanity quake dangerously beneath his weight.

Hoseok kissed him hush, "I love you, Hyungwon."

The chilled wind breathing through the window raised the hairs near the base of Hoseok's head, only to be soothed by Hyungwon's kind fingers tenderly stroking them down once more. Milky skin as pale as the moon felt warm and supple beneath Hoseok's trembling hands, tracing his way up over bony knees toward equally bony hips. The man sitting before him was a marvel and every feature was perfectly picturesque. It was as though he'd been carved straight from the sparkling heavens above, made only of beauty and light.

Hoseok's face was darkened from the moon illuminating the empty space behind them, but Hyungwon believed he shone brightly no matter the circumstances, forever a beacon of brightness and energy in his life. Hyungwon held fast to the man moving against him and focused on the heat rising between their bodies. Sweet, sweet friction sparked deliciously below his navel, his toes curling and uncurling behind Hoseok's back as he struggled to tame the pleasure raking through his body.

"Come for me, I want you to feel so good, Hyungwon," he murmured into delicate collarbones, reddened lips blindly seeking all the little dips and curves he could find.

Hoseok sensed the control slowly dissipating from his his very being, bleeding from his skin and into Hyungwon's hands. Every move, every sound from this ethereal being in front of him sent sheer desire barreling through his muscular body, coming in wave after wave, moan after moan. Everything was for Hyungwon. All Hoseok wanted in this moment was to give himself entirely - his body, his mind, his heart - until there was nothing left fathomable except that pulsating bliss they've been chasing from the start.

Hyungwon's hands scrabbled to find purchase, one placed for support behind himself on the glossy surface of the vanity and the other following through with Hoseok's commands. The whole apparatus creaked louder and louder, but Hyungwon wouldn't dare listen to anything except Hoseok's raspy voice murmuring sweet filth against the shell of his ear.

"That's it, Hyungwon, just like that. Keep going."

He knew Hyungwon's body too well and every single inch of skin was no stranger to his lips and mouth and tongue. Hoseok knew Hyungwon was close, reveling in the tell-tale signs of impending release. Just a little longer.

One.

Two.

Three.

Hyungwon trembled against him with a shout, finally springing free. Hoseok followed mere seconds after. 

This is what love is supposed to feel like.

_Marvelous._


End file.
